Tu corazón ya no es mío
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "Sabía que estabas cerca, lo sentía en carne viva, cuando hoy me desperté llorando, sabía que hoy te encontraría". Slash. Harry/Draco
1. Seré feliz, sin ti

**TU CORAZÓN YA NO ES MÍO**

Fanfic escrito: julio del 2010.

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Todos los públicos.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

 **Género:** Romántico, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg (embarazo masculino).

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, salvo Kimi que es de mi autoría. En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _"_ _Sabía que estabas cerca, lo sentía en carne viva, cuando hoy me desperté llorando, sabía que hoy te encontraría"._

Por:

PISLIB n_n

* * *

 **TU CORAZÓN YA NO ES MÍO**

* * *

 **Parte Uno.**

 **"** **Seré feliz, sin ti"**

* * *

-¡Hola, mi dragón hermoso! ¿Todo bien?

Me preguntaste esta mañana al llegar junto a mí en nuestro sitio favorito de los jardines del colegio. Seguramente frunciste ligeramente el ceño porque notaste lo hinchado de mis ojos.

No te respondo, te veo a los ojos.

Si me hubieras preguntado esto ayer a esta misma hora, te hubiera dicho que todo marcha bien, ¡De maravilla!, que nada puede estar mal, que me alegró mucho el hecho de permitirme estar contigo desde el quinto curso y que estos dos años que llevamos juntos han sido los mejores de toda mi corta vida, que me alegra que nos hayan dado oportunidad para cursar el séptimo año después de lo que pasó con el maldito de Voldemort , pero que gracias a él, tú y yo nos unimos más… o al menos eso yo creía.

Me estremezco sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se humedecen, pero aún no es el momento de dejar salir las estúpidas lágrimas que me hacen ver tan patético y débil.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Por segunda ocasión me preguntas algo que evidentemente has notado. Un nudo en la garganta me impide responderte.

Si me lo hubieras preguntado ayer a estas mismas horas te hubiera dicho:

" _Sí Harry, sí me pasa algo. Desde hace varios meses los malditos alumnos del colegio me dicen que soy un estúpido por creer todas esas cosas que me dices, que soy un ingenuo por no darme cuenta que me engañas, que la guerra me hizo dependiente de ti y por eso no me has dejado, que tú me engañas con alguien más… Pero me niego a creerlo porque tú me juraste amarme hasta más allá de la muerte, siempre me lo dices cuando compartimos noches de lujuria_ ".

¿Que si me pasa algo? Creo que no… o al menos eso creía ayer en la mañana.

-Draco, ¿Qué ocurre?

Me preguntas en un tono más preocupante cuando una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. La limpias con tu mano.

Si me lo hubieras preguntado ayer en la mañana a esta misma hora te hubiera dicho: " _No ocurrió nada, salvo lo mismo de siempre, los mismos rumores estúpidos de los alumnos de las otras casas, esos estúpidos que andan diciendo que me engañas con el maldito y bueno para nada de Terry Boot, cosa que por supuesto me niego a creer porque tú me amas ¿verdad?_ "

Sabía que te iba alegrar la gran noticia que te iba a dar cuando apenas salí de mi Sala Común, te busqué pero no te encontré y decidí dártela en nuestra cita de la noche, pero cuando te encontré ya no estaba tan seguro de si me amabas como sueles decirlo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos recibí una nota anónima –¡Vaya novedad!– ésta me decía que si estaba tan seguro de tu fidelidad y del amor que tenías por mí, no me molestara siquiera en ir a las mazmorras al aula donde tú y Boot acostumbran a hacer el amor durante las rondas de prefectos.

Harry confié en ti, siempre. No quería ir porque al hacerlo dudaría de ti, de tu amor, pero esos malditos eran insistentes, la nota me llegó cinco veces seguidas. Algo dentro de mí decía que lo más probable era que fuera una estúpida trampa por parte de aquellos alumnos que envidian nuestro amor. Decidí serles frente, me dirigí a las mazmorras para decirles todo lo que ya tenía preparado desde hace tiempo. Llegué al aula y al abrirla me llevé el peor dolor que he recibido en toda mi corta vida…

No sabría describir lo que daban crédito mis ojos, mis lágrimas salían sin parar como tu miembro lo hacía de la entrada de aquel Ravenclaw. En mi garganta sentí un enorme nudo el cual me impedía articular palabra alguna, igual que tú, estabas tan concentrado en ese beso con aquel estúpido chico que seguramente la lengua del otro no te dejaba hablar. Sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento por la falta de aire en mis pulmones al igual que tú, supongo, porque te separaste de aquel Ravenclaw para jadear, recuperar el aliento y seguir besándolo. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver cómo te entregabas a él al igual que el silencio lo hizo cuando sus gemidos de placer salieron de sus bocas al separarse nuevamente. Pero sobre todo supe que tú corazón ya no era mío cuando le dijiste muy quedamente, pero lo suficiente para escucharte, al oído: TE AMO.

-Dime algo por favor, Draco.

Me pides suplicante al verme tan absorto en mis pensamientos. Me limpio las lágrimas, que desde hace rato dejé salir, te veo directamente a los ojos y te digo con todo el dolor de mi alma.

-Adiós, Harry… - Me lanzas una mirada sorprendida, te pones pálido dando un paso hacia atrás.

Sí, sabía que no habías olvidado nada de nosotros después de todo.

-¿Qué? – dices con un hilo de voz porque sabes si digo estas palabras es porque todo, absolutamente TODO, lo nuestro se acababa - ¿Por qué?

-Porque… tú corazón ya no es mío – te digo lo más serenamente que puedo aunque por dentro estoy rompiéndome en mil pedazos – Ya sufrí demasiado Harry, ya no quiero más dolor en mi vida, así que decidí ya no lastimarme más.

-Pero Draco, mi dragón hermoso, yo te amo.

-Lo has dicho tanta veces que siento que eso ya no significa nada para ti.

-Significa y mucho, de verdad yo te AMO, no me hagas esto.

Visualizo una sonrisa triste, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Harry, no te confundas – te digo al fin.

-No estoy confundido. Espera, ¿alguien te dijo algo de mí?

-Muchas y a cada uno de ellos les dije que no creía ninguna palabra.

-Así es mi dragón hermoso, no hagas caso de esas cosas, ya sabes cómo son los chicos de las otras casas – me dices de forma aliviada, quieres abrazarme pero doy un paso atrás - ¿Entonces?

-Te vi… - ahora, tú eres el que retrocede un paso.

-Draco…

-Está bien Harry, algún día te ibas a cansar de mi ¿no?, Y bueno, este es el resultado.

-Pero… en verdad te amo y nuca, jamás, me cansaría de ti, lo juro Draco.

-No me jures nada, Gryffindor – te advierto en un tono serio – Todo está bien.

-¡No! No todo está bien, si tú no estás conmigo nada estará bien. Draco por favor, perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo no puedo hacer nada si tú amas a alguien más…

-Pero no lo hago.

-Harry, cuando buscaste a alguien más, dudaste de tu amor por mí. Adiós… - Tengo que irme de este lugar, si me quedo más tiempo flaquearé y me haré más daño.

-Draco… _-_ me llamas con lagrimas en los ojos – Perdóname, fui un estúpido, por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad y te juro que jamás en la vida lo haré…

-No, Potter _–_ mi tono de voz es más peligroso. Me duele hablarte de esta manera, pero solo así podrás dejarme ir – Es mejor que cada quien vaya por su lado y haga su vida.

-No sé si podré.

-Yo, sí – te digo lo más seguro posible – voy a ser feliz sin ti…

Me doy la vuelta y me voy lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero verte de nuevo.

¿Qué si te odio?

No, nunca podría odiarte.

¿Que si te olvidaré?

Trataré, pero dudo mucho que lo haga.

¿Que si nos encontraremos?

Probablemente, después de todo, si estamos destinados a estar juntos, nos veremos otra vez.

¿Si volveremos a estar juntos?

No lo sé, pero si me buscas cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes por mí, te aseguro Harry que estaremos juntos hasta el final.

¿Que si te recordaré?

Por supuesto que lo haré y más ahora que me llevo una parte de ti… en mí.

¿Por qué no se lo dije?

Porque no quiero que Harry este a mi lado por obligación, sino por amor.

¿Que si te amo?

Sí, con toda mi alma.

El tiempo restante de las clases hice lo posible para evitar cualquier encuentro contigo, aunque eso no impidió que los rumores se esparcieran por todo el castillo, me seguían llegando notas donde se burlaban de mí porque al final me botaste, porque hiciste algo bueno y te deshiciste de mí y muchas cosas más que traté de ignorar cada día. Le di la cara a los idiotas como si ese hecho jamás me hubiera herido, gracias a Merlín aún conservo un poco de lo Malfoy que tanto renegué en un tiempo.

Llegó el ultimo día de clases y enseguida el acto académico, al cual no asistí porque temía que fueras a buscarme y pedirme otra oportunidad. Me fui a casa y ahí tomé una decisión. Para alejarme de ti me iría del Mundo Mágico al Londres muggle donde empezaría de cero. Sí, en ese momento empezaba mi reto. Ser feliz sin ti.

Seremos felices y mi corazón siempre tendrá una puerta abierta para ti cuando quieras regresar, solo si estás seguro, porque ya no estará solo en juego mi felicidad sino la de nuestro bebé.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Traté de ser feliz, sin ti

**Parte Dos.**

 **"** **Traté de ser feliz, sin ti"**

* * *

"Adiós Harry…"

"Tú corazón ya no es mío…"

"Voy a ser feliz, sin ti… "

"…sin ti…"

-¡No! – me inclino, exaltado. No me atrevo abrir los ojos, he soñado algo espantoso. Siento las sábanas mojadas, probablemente por el sudor provocado por la horrible "pesadilla", me palpo la cara, está húmeda por las lagrimas que caen desde hace rato, mi respiración es entrecortada.

Me armo de valor, abro los ojos lentamente y ahí es cuando la cruda realidad cae sobre mis hombros.

–Mi dragón.

Hoy se cumplen siete meses desde que se alejó de mí, cuando me dijo que mi corazón ya no era suyo…

Eso no es verdad, yo le amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Me arrepiento de lo estúpido que fui al herirlo, al alejarlo de mí.

Me levanto de la cama sin ganas de hacer nada, siento un terrible vacio dentro de mí, entro al baño y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, tengo unos kilos de menos y me he ganado unas horrendas ojeras, producto de mis "pesadillas" que a diario me atacan. Siempre es lo mismo, sueño que él se aleja de mí. Sé que no soy merecedor de su perdón porque le hice sufrir y herí lo más preciado de él: su corazón.

Estúpido Terry Boot, maldita sea la hora en la que lo busqué, ni siquiera le llagaba a los talones a él, a mi dragón hermoso; maldita sea la hora en la que creí que siendo el niño-que-vivió sería inmune a toda clase de herida. Me equivoqué, el sufrimiento que me invade cada día es imposible de aminorar si no está mi dragón a mi lado. Creía estúpidamente que siendo el niño-que-venció tendría a todos en cualquier momento y lugar, pero la única persona que en realidad amo, no está.

Mírenme, soy el Héroe-idita-del-mundo-mágico que alguna vez dudó del amor que le tenía a su dragón hermoso.

Ya de nada sirve lamentarme y tratar de convencerme de cómo sucedieron las cosas, él ya no está más a mi lado. Siete meses de tristeza, melancolía, dolor y arrepentimiento no son lo suficiente para pagar lo que yo le hice en aquel momento en que me vio. Me maldigo muchas veces por haberme visto tentado ante la lujuria clandestina. Fui un idiota.

Lo busqué después del momento del adiós, pero no lo encontré. Lo seguí buscando los días siguientes sin resultado alguno. Y al acto académico no se presentó. En ese momento comprendí que lo más probable era que él sí pudo seguir sin mí.

 _¿Cómo lo hiciste mi dragón hermoso? ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste para sacarme de tu corazón? ¿Cómo me olvidaste? Yo traté de ser feliz sin ti, así como tú lo harías sin mí, pero no lo logré. No pude. No puedo… y no quiero hacerlo._

He vuelto a llorar.

No puedo quedarme aquí en el Mundo Mágico, este lugar que tiene tanto de él, todo lo que veo y toco me recuerda a Draco. Dos días atrás decidí irme al Londres muggle, sé que él no estará ahí y eso duele más. Ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir con: " _ya no quiero más dolor en mi vida, así que decidí ya no lastimarme más_ ". He decidido hacer lo mismo. Me voy, pero nunca, jamás dejaré de amarlo, aunque sé que él ya hizo su vida donde yo ya no soy parte de ella y eso duele aún más. Sin embargo, le deseo lo mejor.

Escucho unos golpes suaves en la puerta de mi departamento y supongo que son Ron y Hermione. Desde hace días que me quieren contactar y apenas hace un día les di la autorización. Es hora de salir de mi letargo.

Cuando les abrí la puerta y los invité a pasar, me vieron con cara de preocupación. Es comprensible. Ando en condiciones nada favorables… y no solo yo, también mi departamento.

-Harry… – me llama tímidamente Hermione – creo que ya es hora de que salgas de tu aislamiento.

-No puedo, Hermione. Sin él ya nada vale la pena.

-¡Búscalo! – me anima Ron.

-Sabes muy bien que lo he hecho cada día desde hace siete meses y cada día me decepciono por no encontrarlo… mis noches terminan en aquel momento del "adiós" – concluyo con voz quebrada.

-Harry, él te pidió que fueras feliz sin él. Al menos no le falles en eso… – me dijo compasible, Hermione.

"No le falles"… "Falles" No, por supuesto que no le quiero fallar nuevamente.

Mis amigos se retiraron con la certeza de que yo me iba a poner las pilas, de que iba a salir adelante y ser feliz sin él. Sé que es imposible, pero trataré. No le fallaré, no esta vez.

Para empezar, tendría que irme al Londres Muggle como en un principio eran mis planes, aunque algo dentro de mí, que no me puedo explicar, dice que aún no es el momento de marcharme, trato de ignorar este sentimiento porque sé que solo me quiero aferrar a la idea de que si me quedo lo encontraré nuevamente. Así que hago caso omiso y vuelvo a mis planes del principio.

Me acuesto en la cama, cierro los ojos unos momentos y…

 _"…_ _Tú corazón ya no es mío…"_

 _"…_ _. ya no quiero más dolor en mi vida…"_

 _"…_ _Voy a ser feliz… sin ti… "_

 _"…_ _sin ti…"_

-¡No! – vuelvo a despertar agitadamente, en esta ocasión la sensación que me envuelve es distinta, este _presentimiento_ nuevamente me invade, así que he decidido hacerle caso, algo dentro de mí me dice que él me necesita y lo ayudaré.

 _Sí mi dragón hermoso, esta vez no te dejaré, no te volveré a decepcionar._

Salgo de la cama, me doy un baño, me afeito, me pongo ropa limpia y salgo del departamento para ir nuevamente en su búsqueda. Cada paso que doy, es un paso que sé que me llevará a él… o ¿no?

Mis pasos me han llevado hasta el Hospital San Mungo, esto es tan extraño… ¿cómo supe la entrada de este lugar del lado del Mundo Mágico? O mejor ¿qué haría él en un hospital? Un miedo invade mi cuerpo y mi alma, espero que no esté herido… físicamente. Sé que con mis palabras le herí y con mis acciones lo alejé.

Entro al hospital y camino sin rumbo fijo… hasta encontrarme con un medimago.

-¡Hola, señor Potter! Qué bien que ya está usted aquí – frunzo el ceño, confundido ¿me esperaba? – Espere ¿aún está de vacaciones?

-No, emh… sí – balbuceo, la verdad ya ni sé, comencé a trabajar de auror en cuanto salí del colegio, mi único objetivo era encontrar a mi dragón hermoso para pedirle perdón y para que me permitiera estar a su lado infinitamente.

Lo estuve buscando como loco todo lo que pude durante seis meses y medio, hasta que mi jefe se vio obligado a darme vacaciones forzosas al percatarse de que no descansaba en mi búsqueda incesable, de hecho a pesar de estar de vacaciones seguí en la búsqueda aunque me resultaba cada vez más exhausta al no contar con el cuerpo de aurores, pero eso no me hizo rendir.

-En realidad, no importa – me dice el medimago – tenemos un código rojo y necesitamos ayuda en el área siete por si no sale bien el asunto.

-Está bien – le contesto y me dirijo a la famosa área siete, que no tengo idea de qué hay ahí y mucho menos del código rojo; solo sé que el medimago dijo que era dos pisos más arriba de donde me encontraba.

Llego y a lo lejos visualizo a una pareja que parece estar en espera de noticia, los notó alterados por la forma en cómo están caminando de un lado a otro, así que mejor decido vigilarlos desde una distancia prudente, no creo que precisamente la presencia de un auror los tranquilice más. Me quedo tras la pared. Si se salen de control haré acto de mi presencia.

Escucho unos pasos que se dirigen hacia mí, pero enseguida se detienen. Y me alegra, unos cuantos pasos más y me hubieran descubierto.

-Aún no entiendo cómo pudo soportar tanto – escucho la voz de un hombre, vagamente familiar.

-¡Porque lo amaba! – Le contesta la voz de una chica, que también me es peculiar – de hecho aún lo hace.

-Ese idiota no merecía su amor, ni ahora tampoco, solo le hizo daño y encima lo dejó en unas condiciones peligrosas.

Esas personas parecen que hablan de un conocido o familiar suyo que han lastimado, parece que eso anda de moda ¿Cuántos idiotas más somos en el mundo?

-Bueno, esa fue su decisión, no quería que él estuviera por obligación a su lado, sino por amor… - dice la voz de la chica.

-¡Pero eso puede causarle la muerte! Un embarazo masculino es muy arriesgado y más si la pareja no está a su lado sin brindarle apoyo, amor y sobre todo magia.

¿Un embarazo masculino? Entonces hablan de un chico. Recuerdo que mi dragón y yo en unas de nuestras grandes citas solíamos hablar de formar una familia…

-Y encima se va al Londres Muggle ¡Por Merlín! – la voz del chico parece preocupada, temo que en cualquier momento se salga de control y yo tenga que salir en acción.

-Recuerda que estaba utilizando un hechizo glamour. Y nosotros le pasábamos magia – le tranquiliza la chica.

-Pero no la suficiente, al menos antes tenía al idiota ese junto a él y por eso no se percató del embarazo sino hasta que los síntomas normales se hicieron presentes. Pero en cuanto se separaron ¡Draco sufrió mucho en todos los sentidos!

Draco… Draco… ¡DRACO! De pronto me fallan las piernas, mi respiración se agita, me recargo de la pared. Ellos… ellos dijeron ¡¿DRACO?! ¡¿MI DRAGÓN HERMOSO?!

-Sí, pero pudo salir adelante – sigue la chica hablando y yo siento que de un momento a otro voy a desmayarme – pero algo salió mal, porque el parto estaba programado para la próxima semana, por eso no entiendo por qué se complicaron las cosas y encima el medimago no sale a darnos señas de él ¡Por Salazar! Llevan ahí dentro desde anoche…

¿El parto programado? ¿Se complicaron las cosas? ¿Pero qué demo…?

-¡Estúpido Potter! Espero que Draco no muera…

Eso es mucho para mí, ¡DEMASIADO! Con todo el esfuerzo que soy capaz logro despegarme de la pared y me enfrento a… ¿Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson? Ellos parecen como fantasmas porque al reconocerme se han quedado pasmados.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – me pregunta un enfurecido Zabini.

-¿Es-escuchaste algo? – Pansy me interroga con preocupación.

-Mi… mi dragón… ¿está ahí? – les respondo con falta de aire. Me van a reclamar de eso estoy seguro, pero el medimago ha salido de improviso, viene con un aspecto cansino y su bata (trago saliva) llena de sangre…

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunta Zabini, sin más preámbulos - ¿cómo están?

-Se adelantó el parto, tuvimos que hacer cesárea. La bebé ya nació.

-¿La bebé? ¿Fue niña? – Pansy pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí y ella está muy bien.

-¿Y Draco?

-Escuchen… - el medimago se prepara para dar una buena explicación, saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de la bata y comienza a secar el sudor de su frente, esos segundos se me hacen eternos – el parto se complicó un poco, en todo el proceso el padre hizo todo lo posible para que la bebé siempre estuviera alimentada de magia, sin embargo tanta actividad lo ha debilitado demasiado, ha quedado con pocas fuerzas… y de magia también.

-Entonces… ¿cómo está? – vuelve a preguntar Pansy y me alegra porque yo aún no me sobrepongo de tanta información. Estoy desesperado, necesito saber de la salud de mi dragón.

-Muy débil – dice al fin el medimago, con un semblante de preocupación – Lo siento pero no creo que pase de una o dos horas…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – grito en un hilo de voz, esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora…

Al parecer se habían olvidado de mi presencia los dos ex Slytherin porque cuando he gritado se han sobresaltado y me han mirado con sorpresa. Los ignoro, me importa más mi dragón hermoso y haciendo caso omiso de las prohibiciones entro al cuarto y me llevo una impresión terrible…

Ahí está mi dragón hermoso, duerme… se ve tan débil, demasiado débil, ojeroso, (incluso más que yo) está más pálido de cómo la última vez lo vi.

Me acerco a él rápidamente.

-Mi dragón, mi dragón hermoso… - le llamo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras me arrodillo a un lado de la cama, lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Harry? – Me llama bajito - ¿Eres tú?, ¿Harry? – abre los ojos, lentamente.

-Sí, mi dragón. Te encontré – le digo al oído mientras le doy un beso fugaz en la frente.

-Sabía que ibas a responder… a su llamado… - me confiesa, entrecortadamente.

-Shh, no hables mi dragón hermoso, tienes que descansar.

-Harry…

-Aquí estoy, no voy a alejarme de ti. Mi corazón te pertenece y te pertenecerá para siempre, dragón TE AMO – ahora resbalan lágrimas por sus mejillas, se las limpio con besos – Mi dragón, perdóname.

-Harry… no me queda mucho… tiempo… - mi corazón palpita con aceleración al escuchar esas palabras. No permitiré que se vaya, no le dejaré ir. No sin mí – es hora de que conozcas a alguien…

-¿A quién? – pregunto, algo confundido.

-¿Pansy? – llama a su amiga y solo entonces me percato que sus amigos ya están dentro del quirófano también. Pansy carga un pequeño bulto entre sus manos… ¡Su hija!

La chica se acerca a mí, me incorporo para recibir a la bebé entre mis brazos. Es lo más hermoso que he visto, es muy linda. Tiene la piel perlada como en un tiempo la tenía mi dragón, de hecho tiene algunos de sus rasgos en su carita de ángel, el poco cabello que tiene es de color negro azabache…

-Es nuestra hija, Harry.

Me dice y llevo mi mirada a la suya, le sonrío feliz, incluso se me resbalan lágrimas por la felicidad, ¿tengo una hija?

-Nuestra hija… - le digo mientras veo a mi hija y por unos segundos nuestra angelita abre los ojos, sus ojos color…

-Tienes tus ojos dragón… ¿dragón? – mi sonrisa desaparece en cuanto me doy cuenta que él me ve sin mirarme y me sonríe sin sentimiento…

-¡¿Dragón?!

Vuelvo a preguntar pero no me responde, busco con la mirada al medimago y sin siquiera articular la pregunta éste me responde negativamente con la cabeza, enseguida escucho los gemidos de dolor de los amigos de mi dragón.

-¡NO! – Grito con desesperación y dolor, dejo a nuestra hija en la cuna que está a un lado de la cama y me acerco a él - ¡Dragón! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡TE AMO!

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. El lugar favorito de los dos

**Parte Tres.**

 **El lugar favorito de los dos**

* * *

-¡NO! – Grito con desesperación y dolor, dejo a nuestra hija en la cuna que estaba a un lado de la cama y me acerqué a él - ¡Dragón! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡TE AMO!

-Ya no hay nada qué hacer, señor Potter – el medimago se acerca hacia con nosotros, seguramente quiere separarme de él así que por reflejo lanzo un "Protego" no verbal, encerrándonos en un escudo a nuestra hija a mi dragón y a mí.

Escucho a lo lejos los reclamos de otros medimagos que llegaron al cuarto y también los gritos de los amigos de mi dragón, pero no me importa. Solo quiero que él, mi dragón hermoso, regrese. Recién lo he encontrado y no volveré a perderlo.

-Dragón – me duele verlo así. Lo tomo de la mano, su pulso es muy débil, no debo perder tiempo, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Observo a nuestra hija que duerme apaciblemente, me acerco a ella.

-Lo siento pequeña. Te quiero mucho. Recuérdalo siempre… - me despido, le doy un beso cariñoso en su pequeña frente blanquecina.

Tomo la mano izquierda de mi dragón hermoso y la llevo hasta mi pecho a la altura del corazón, hago lo mismo con mi mano izquierda, la dirijo hacia su corazón. Cierro los ojos para centrar toda mi magia a mi alrededor, formando un aura mágica. Miro por última vez a mi hija y luego a mi dragón. Centro toda mi magia en mi mano izquierda y dejo que avance más allá, llegando al corazón de mi dragón…

Lentamente mi magia me abandona para irse al corazón de mi dragón hermoso, veo cómo se esparce por todo su cuerpo, el aura ahora nos envuelve a los dos.

Escucho, vagamente, algunas protestas y advertencias de los testigos aislados del escudo, algo así como:

-Eso es inútil…

-Ya es tarde…

-No lo lograrás…

No me importan esas palabras, lo único que tengo en mi mente y corazón es regresar a la vida a mi dragón hermoso, a mi amor. Y si eso implica secarme de magia. No me importa. Lo que sí es importante es que mi dragón hermoso esté bien, con vida. Con nuestra hija.

Comienzo a sentirme débil, de un momento a otro el "protego" que nos sirve de escudo dejará de surtir efecto, se debilita a cada momento, al igual que yo. Mi cuerpo cada vez pesa más…

La visión se hace borrosa, oscura…

Solo veo oscuridad…

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, se sintió desorientado y, por unos momentos, el miedo lo invadió. Luego recordó lo que había hecho minutos antes y entonces se tranquilizó. Había dado su vida por la de su dragón hermoso y eso para él era suficiente, la pregunta aquí era:

 _"_ _¿Dónde estoy?" –_ Pensó _\- "esperen, conozco este lugar, es… es…"_

El ojiverde se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, específicamente en el lugar favorito de _ellos_ dos.

 _-¿Dragón? –_ Harry llamó cuando se percató que su rubio se encontraba a su lado. Había algo extraño en él, su dragón hermoso lucía _distinto_. Se encontraba como la última vez que lo había visto en ese lugar, aunque ya no tenía ese semblante triste, sino todo lo contrario, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-¡Hola, Harry! _–_ Draco le respondió sonriente.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? –_ preguntó preocupado, creía que su plan no había resultado y por su imprudencia, no solo había dejado morir a su dragón sino a él también dejando a su hija huérfana.

-A mí también me da gusto verte _–_ ironizó el Slytherin, sonriente.

 _-A mi también –_ dijo Harry abrazándolo fuertemente – _pero no me refería a eso, se supone que tú deberías estar a salvo, no… no aquí_ – dejó salir, desilusionado.

-Según tú, ¿Que se supone qué es aquí? – preguntó curioso su dragón.

-¿ _El otro_ lado? – Le propuso Harry, dubitativo mientras se separaba lentamente de él – _tú deberías estar_ allá _con nuestra hija, no aquí_.

-Harry, yo estoy bien. Tú me salvaste, ambos estamos bien – le tranquilizó Draco.

- _Draco, mi dragón hermoso, perdóname. No era mi intensión lastimarte, ni engañarte. La fama se me subió a la cabeza y solo me convirtió en un idiota_.

-Mi Gryffindor, eso ya quedó olvidado. Ya pasó.

- _Pero_ …

-Acudiste a nosotros cuando más te necesitábamos y eso demuestra que en verdad te importamos y que nos amas.

- _Yo no… No sabía lo de nuestra hija_ – confesó, sinceramente.

-Ella fue la que te llamó, ella pidió tu ayuda al sentirme tan vulnerable. Fue así como llegaste hasta aquí.

- _El presentimiento_ _–_ susurró Harry.

-Así es, ella te llamó con más ímpetu antes de nacer y tú lo interpretaste como un "presentimiento". No fue la única vez, creo que ella siempre te llamaba desde el momento en que nos separamos, porque cada día me agotaba mucho por el exceso de energía.

- _Los sueños…_ \- murmuró, analizando.

-Harry, te iba a decir de nuestra hija en la cita de aquella noche. Madame Pomfrey me había dado la noticia en la mañana, al parecer tenía dos meses de gestación, pero…

- _Dragón, te amo, siempre lo haré y esta vez no dudaré, no quiero separarme nunca de ti ni de nuestra hija, nunca_.

-Entonces regresa. Te estamos esperando – propuso el rubio.

- _No me he ido_ – le respondió Harry, Draco echó un vistazo al lugar tratando de darle una pista al ojiverde – _entiendo, tengo una duda… ¿estoy muerto? Se supone que ya no tengo las reliquias y_ …

-No estás muerto, Harry – le sonrió Draco, esa sonrisa que al ojiverde le fascinaba y disfrutaba contemplar, pues hacía lucir a su dragón muy hermoso – mejor despierta de una vez que ya estoy impaciente por besarte.

 _-¿En serio?_

-En serio – Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su dragón muy cerca, se encontró con una mirada plateada llena de vida y de amor.

-Hola, dormilón – le saludó un Draco sonriente mientras acariciaba su cabellera azabache – ya me estaba preocupando por ti, llevas tres días durmiendo.

-¡Mi Dragón hermoso! – exclamó el ojiverde, se incorporó de golpe abalanzándose sobre su rubio y lo atacó con besos furtivos en todo su rostro para terminar con uno apasionado en sus labios, que sin duda eran únicos.

-Hay una bebé y una chica presente por si no se habían dado cuenta, ¡eh! – se quejó Pansy en son de broma mientras le entregaba a Draco su hija.

-Gracias, Pansy – le agradeció el rubio con un ligero rojo en sus mejillas y el moreno se sentó en la cama para hacerle espacio a su dragón, el cual entendió el mensaje y se recostó en el torso de Harry y éste los envolvió en un abrazo, de tal manera que su cabeza descansaba en uno de los hombros de Draco, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabecita de su hija y con la otra, sus pequeñas manitas.

Pansy se enterneció ante esta escena y los dejó solos, tratando de no ser vista y así interrumpirlos.

-Es hermosa – le murmuró Harry al oído a su dragón – nuestra pequeña…

-Kimi – completó Draco.

-Nuestra pequeña Kimi.

-Harry… te amo – le dijo Draco mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo mi dragón hermoso, te amo a ti y nuestra pequeña Kimi. Te prometo que jamás les haré daño – Harry buscó la boca de su dragón hermoso, unió sus labios con los de él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, sellando así esa promesa.

 _"_ _Sabía que estabas cerca, lo sentía en carne viva, cuando hoy me desperté llorando, sabía que hoy te encontraría"._ (1)

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

Esta pequeña frase: _"Sabía que estabas cerca, lo sentía en carne viva, cuando hoy me desperté llorando, sabía que hoy te encontraría"._ Esta modificada para el fic, pero pertenece a una canción de Floricienta, llamada "Te siento".

Si la quieren escuchar este es el link

watch?v=9W4F23-vUGE&feature=fvw

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
